Papa don't Preach
by Sirius-Black's-Andrea
Summary: *song fan fic* The title says enough Characters:Draco,Hermione,Lucuis and Narcissa


Papa don't Preach  
  
  
  
Summary:*Song fan fic* Lucius and Narcissa have been hearing noises coming from draco's room lately what could he been doing?!  
  
Declaimer:I don't own any of these wonderful characters,The smart and talented J.K.Rowling does and i don't also own Maddona/Kelly Osbourne's song "Papa don't Preach*cough Kelly's version is better cough*  
  
A/N: I came up with this just the other night, i was bored and had nothing to do so i though this would be funny to write.Ummm lets just say Draco and Hermione in this story are 15.  
  
Author:Sammie Dumbeldore(i got this name b/c like i think Professor Dumbeldore is sooo cool and i know all about him and my friends are all like your like his Grandaughter or something so i made up a character named Sammie Dumbledore and my friends all call me that now)  
  
Feedback:The only hard part about writing this story his when you hear about Hermione straddling Draco it was hard to write that down cuz i am in love with Draco. ohhh well hope ya'll like it.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his living room,reading the Daily Prophet,when his wife Narcissa entered the room. "Dinner will be ready in a few minuter Lucius dear." she said giving him a tease kiss on the nose and sat down on his lap. "You know Narcissa,Draco is upstairs in his room and your sitting here on my lap like you want something and we are here on a couch do you catch my drift." he said kissing her passionatly on her neck trying to leave his mark. Narcissa went to rub his legs and just before she got right where he wanted her to be they heard a very loud groan coming from Draco's room. Narcissa stopped and Lucius looked very annoyed. "what do you think he is doing up there?" she asked "Who know and who cares!" "Lucius Malfoy, we are going up there to see what our son is doing." And with that Narcissa sized his hand and together they walked the stairs up to Draco's room. When they got there they heard another groan but this time was followed by Draco's voice. "Oh man......that's the spot baby girl.....man where have you been all my life!" "Wow, sounds like he is having a good time in there." Lucius said Narcissa,ignoring her husband,opened her son's door and to her shock, Draco was sitting on his bed with a girl straddling herself on him. "Draco Malfoy,what are you doing?!'' Narcissa screamed The girl looked up and to Lucius's shock and horror it was the girl he hated the most ever since he had found out her parents were muggles in Flourish and Blotts 3 years ago.....Hermione Granger! "Draco, how dare you let this mudblood pleasure you,if you want pleasure go ask a Slytherin girl,just not Pansy,because she said after i pleasured her nobody would ever top her list...ever." "Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa screamed again "What she did!" "Mum,dad i have been thinking about that and I have a little song for you guys." "Oh dear lord."Lucius and Narcissa said together --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- Papa i know your going to be upset Cuz i was always your little girl but you should know by now I'm not a baby ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- "I know your not a baby anymore and....ummmm.....did you just say you were a girl?!"Lucius said "Leave him alone."Hermione spoke up,which in any case was about the most dumbest thing you could do in front of Lucius "How dare you talk to me like that you Mudblood!" "Uhhh Hullo,you are suppost to be listening to me hear."Draco said ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- You always taught me right from wrong I need your help daddy please be strong I maybe young at heart but I know what I'm saying ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- "I'm also pretty sure I taught you to get pleasure by a pure-blood not my some fucking mudblood!"Lucius shouted "Lucius,stop."Narcissa said ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- The one you warned me all about The one you said I could do without We're in an awful mess And I don't mean maybe Please ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- "Yea, you sure are in a big mess,and if I hear about you fucking this mudblood I will let Lord Voldemort deal with you,maybe even let him use one of the Unforgivible curses on you,hopefully the killing curse!" Lucius said with an evil grin "You will do no such thing Lucius!How dare you say such a thing to our son!" Narcissa said ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- chours Papa don't preach I'm in trouble deep Papa don't preach I've been loosing sleep but I've made made up my mins And I'm keeping my baby Oh ya I'm keeping my baby ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- "Soapliola"Lucius said as soap came out of his wand and went straight into Draco's mouth. "Ewww,what was that for!"said draco as he spat out the soap "For cursing your mouth!How dare your say that Mudblood is your baby!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- She says that she wants to marry me And we can raise a little family Maybe will be alright If you sacrafice ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- "There is no way in fucking hell,I am going to watch my son marry a mudblood,what a disgrace to the family name!" Lucuis screamed and shouted like these people were on the other side of the planet, let alone in the same room. "Lucius dear,please calm down,calm down and listen to Draco song please."Narcissa said calmly ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- But my friends keep telling me to give it up SayingI'm to young I won't live it up What I need right now is some good advice please Chours ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- "Ohh you want my advice,goodie,here's my advice.....Dump the fucking mudblood and go out with a pure-blood worth giving peasure and reciving it." Lucius said"and further more......." Narcissa simply placed her hand on Lucius's shoulder and allowed Draco to continue. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- Daddy daddy if you could only see Just how good she's been treating me You givin a blessing but now Cuz we are in love We are in love so please Chours ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- Draco took a bow when the song had ended,and Hermione gave him a kiss and sliped him the tongue for about 30 seconds "So what did you think mum?" "Dear I loved it,it was wonderful." "What about you dad.....umm.....dad." "Draco,he can't hear you,he passed out just before your song ended,well I need to go set the table for dinner." "Well I guess then we stay together,Draco."Hermione said "Guess so." And with that they got back in the cover on Draco's bes and began to go about their buisness again  
  
*So what did you all think?! I hope ya like it only took me a few hours to write so it's not as good as i wanted to be but thats ok so plz R&R* 


End file.
